An LEC Christmas
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Exactly what the title says. My 2010 Christmas story in LEC fashion. HP JRo MG ReA
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here ladies and germs with my 2010 Christmas story. I know, the Roman Werewolf who hates Christmas is writing another one. But to be honest, I had a lot of fun with last year's and I wanna give everyone another one. This one will be in the same AU as Life Ever Changing but, like the one shot I posted a bit ago, it won't go with the story. It'll stand on its own. Sound good to everyone? Alright! Let's have some fun! It's an LEC Christmas!

Oh, by the way, this takes place in season four. Kay? Kay!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Kayla and Jack peaked down the hall. Jack had overheard their mother say something about wrapping Christmas presents and immediately told his little sister. The two then hatched a plan to get a close up look at what they were getting.

"Back downstairs, now."

The two froze at the sound of their father's voice. Fudge. They faced their father and plastered on their best innocent faces.

"Hi Daddy." they said.

Aaron crossed his arms and smiled at his kids. "Hi guys. Downstairs, now."

Their little shoulder deflating, Jack and Kayla shuffled passed Aaron and back down the stairs. Aaron shook his head, his smile still in place and headed down to his and Emily's room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave and Sean looked at Jack and Kayla as the two flopped down on the couch.

"So?" the 'adults' asked.

"We got busted." Jack said.

"Daddy caughted us." Kayla filled her uncle and godfather in.

Dave leaned back. "Rats. I knew we shoula tried harder to keep him down here."

"Dave, we did everything but tie him up and throw him down in the play room." Sean pointed out. "And I told you I like life."

"We would have been fine." Dave shrugged.

Sean just gave Dave a look.

"David Rossi," Emily said coming down the stairs. "I better have just heard that entire conversation wrong."

Jack, Kayla and Sean looked at Dave, who was looking around for an escape. Emily moved over to her kids.

"Jack, Kayla, what did your godfather and uncle ask you to do?" Emily asked the kids.

"I heard you talking to Daddy about presents." Jack said. "And when I told Kayla, Uncle Dave said it would be a good idea to try and sneak to see what we was getting."

"Uncle Sean too." Kayla chimed in.

Emily looked at her brothers. "Kitchen. Now."

Jack and Kayla giggled as Dave and Sean followed Emily to the kitchen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave walked into the cabin after leaving Aaron and Emily's place and found JJ standing in the living room, arms crossed, brow cocked. Crap, Emily had called her.

"You tried to get the kids to peak at their presents?" JJ said. "What are you? Three? You're supposed to be an adult, not acting your goddaughter's age."

Dave slipped his shoes off. "I've never been good at waiting, Jen. You know that."

"Yes, I do know that and I expect you to try and peak but to get the kids to do it for you?" JJ shook her head. "You're lucky I don't make you sleep in Henry's room tonight."

Dave smiled. "I love you."

JJ gave him a look before turning back to the kitchen. Dave followed.

"Jen, you were kidding about Henry's room, right?" he asked. "Jen?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Daddy,"

Aaron looked back at his daughter from the doorway of her room. "Yeah Bunny?"

"Why you and Mommy wrapping our presents if Santa brings them?" Kayla asked.

Aaron moved back to Kayla's bed and sat on the edge. "Well, you see since Santa has so much to do, he asks parents to help him out. This year, Mommy and I decided we'd wrap presents to help out."

Kayla nodded, her eyes drooping as she hugged her otter. "Okay. Love you Daddy."

Aaron kissed Kayla on the head. "Love you too Bunny."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, not a lot to the first chapter but there it is. I will be posting one chapter a day until Christmas where we'll most likely be getting one small chapter for each family opening their own presents and then one large one for the big family gathering. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Chapter 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of An LEC Xmas. Our first chapter we saw just how much trouble Dave and Sean can get into. Don't worry, there will be more to come. This chapter, the BAU family is going tree shopping. You all know this is going to be interesting. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Kayla giggled as Aaron got her into her snowsuit. Aaron smiled.

"What's got you so giggly, Bunny?" he asked.

"Snow!" Kayla shouted. The little girl loved the winter.

Aaron laughed. "That's right, there is snow outside and you, Jack and Henry get to play in it while Mommy and Daddy help the others find a tree."

"How many trees, Daddy?" Kayla asked.

Aaron smiled. "Just one, Bunny. Everyone's coming here for Christmas so we're getting one big tree that everyone will decorate."

"Angel?" Kayla asked.

Aaron helped Kayla stand up. "Yup, you get to put the angel on this year." he pulled his own jacket and gloves on. "Now, let's go see if Mommy and Jack are ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"David Rossi! Stop trying to attack Sean with the axe!"

Emily's voice boomed across the tree field and all eyes turned to see Dave holding the axe for the tree as he ran after Sean, who was laughing.

"He threw a snow ball at me!" Dave shouted back.

"So did Jack but you're not attacking him." Derek pointed out.

"Jack doesn't know there's a chance his godfather might come after him." Reid said. "Sean knows Dave will have no problems coming at him."

Aaron sighed. "Both of you get back here now! Or we're leaving you here!"

Kayla pulled on Aaron's scarf. "No yell, Daddy."

Aaron kissed Kayla's head. "Sorry Bunny but your uncle and godfather are acting like kids."

Kayla glared the two in mention. "Bad Uncle Sean! Bad Uncle Dave! Behave!"

The rest of the adults and Jack laughed as the two men deflated, having been scolded by Kayla. She was like her father, could make anyone feel bad with the smallest amount of words and the right tone.

JJ, who'd been off looking for the perfect tree, rejoined them and glared at her husband. "I thought we had this talk last night?"

Dave went to open his mouth but Jack, who was in Derek's arms, clamped a hand over his godfather's mouth.

"No, Uncle Dave." Jack said.

Everyone started laughing again.

Getting her breath back, Austin looked at JJ. "Did you find a tree?"

JJ nodded. "I think so but we need kid approval." she gave Dave a look. "And by that I mean the ones who are actually kids."

Derek and Aaron set Jack and Kayla down and with Austin, who was holding Henry, behind them, the two followed JJ to the tree she'd found. The rest of the adults followed along behind them. JJ stopped in front of a large, lush tree that had Jack and Kayla looking up at it in wonder.

"I think we found our tree." Garcia said, laughing at the looks on the kids faces.

Aaron snatched the axe from Dave and looked at Jack and Kayla. "Alright, why don't you two teach Henry how to make a snow angel while we cut the tree down?"

"Yeah!" Jack and Kayla shouted.

Austin, with a nod from JJ, handed Henry to Jack and the three kids moved away from the tree, over to a nice patch of snow where they could make snow angels. The adults smiled at them before Aaron, with Derek, Sean and Dave's help, starting cutting down the tree.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The Christmas tree stood proud in the corner of Emily and Aaron's living room. It was covered in decorations from each part of the family along with new ones for each of the kids. The only thing left was to place the angel on the top but when Aaron turned to get Kayla, the sight that greeted the adults had them smiling.

The three children were curled up by the fire place, Jack and Kayla on either side of Henry, curled towards him, Jack's giraffe and Kayla's otter barriers on either side of Henry's small body, almost holding him in place between his older cousins.

"I think the angel can wait until tomorrow." Emily said, stepping up next to Aaron.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Dimming the lights, the adults moved to the dining room to continue talking so they wouldn't disturb the kids.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, bit of a rough ending but if you ask me, it came out pretty good. More trouble with Dave and Sean, of course. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Chapter 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of An LEC Christmas. I'm glad everyone is liking this so far. In this chapter, Aaron's gonna be taking the kids to go get their gifts for Emily and picks up his own gift for her as well, maybe. We may be getting little sneaks into what everyone else is doing as well but please remember that LEC focuses mainly on the Hotchner family. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned as she watched Aaron help Jack and Kayla into their jackets. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you and Dave to take the kids shopping?"

Aaron smiled. "Emily, I'm sure. Dave has to take Henry to get JJ's present and Jack and Kayla want to get you something. Dave only misbehaves when Sean's around. We'll be fine."

Emily sighed but smiled. "Alright," she knelt down and hugged the kids. "You two behave for your father and make sure your godfather behaves as well."

The two smiled. "Kay Mommy!"

Emily stood and kissed Aaron. "I'll see you three later."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave bounced Henry as he waited for Aaron to show up with Jack and Kayla.

"So what do you think Mommy would want?" Dave asked his son. "How about a necklace and bracelet set to go with the ring Daddy got her when you were born? Yeah? Sound good?"

Henry giggled as Dave tickled him.

"I think that's a yes, Dave." Aaron said as he stopped in front of his best friend. Kayla was sitting happily in her daddy's arms while Jack held onto Aaron's free hand.

Dave stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and shifted Henry to his shoulder. "I guess so." he looked at his godkids. "What are you getting your mom?"

"Earrings!" Kayla shouted.

Dave smiled. "Earrings, huh? What about you, Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno."

Aaron smiled at his son. "He's having trouble deciding."

Dave ruffled Jack's hair with his free hand. "I'm sure we'll find something your mom will like."

Jack smiled and giggled as he tried to escape Dave's hand. The three headed over to the nearest jewelry store since both Henry and Kayla's presents could be gotten there. Dave took Henry over to one section while Aaron took Kayla to another. As it was a small store and they were the only people there at the moment, Aaron let Jack wander, thinking the boy might find something for Emily.

Kayla picked out a pair of white gold ruby earrings for Emily that dangled down but not too much so she'd be able to wear them in the field. Dave helped Henry pick a white gold necklace with a citrine pendent and matching bracelet that had citrine stones in between each link.

Once the two presents were paid for, Aaron found Jack looking at the necklaces after leaving Kayla with Dave and Henry.

"Did you find something Jack?" Aaron asked.

Jack pointed at one of the necklaces. "Would Mommy like that?"

Aaron looked at the necklace. It was a simple white gold chain with three stones. He smiled. Jack had picked out a necklace that held their birthstones; Aaron's, Jack's and Kayla's.

"I think Mommy would love that." Aaron said, squatting next to his son. "You wanna get it for her?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Aaron patted Jack's back. "Alright then, let's get it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright this is a very short chapter but it got done what needed to be done. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chapter 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next chapter of An LEC Xmas. This chapter is dedicated to Daisyangel for giving me the idea. It's time for Emily and JJ to take the kids to get gifts for their daddies. What will the boys be doing while the girls and kids shop? *laughs* Oh, you'll find out. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and JJ eyed the men gathered in the living room. The two women had plans to take the kids shopping for gifts for their fathers. When told of this, the men sprung their own plans on the women. They were planning on decorating the outside of the house while they were gone. The women were worried to say the least.

"Do you promise the house will still be standing when we get back?" Emily asked as Aaron helped her get the kids ready.

"Of course Emily." Aaron said. "You'll only be gone a few hours, what damage could we possibly do?"

Dave snorted while Sean laughed.

"Wrong question to ask, big bro." Sean said.

"We've seen what you boys can do in minutes," JJ said, referring to them decorating, or trying to decorate the bullpen the year before. "god only knows what you could do in hours."

"Relax guys," Reid said. "nothing's going to happen. Just go have a good time with the kids."

Emily pointed at Reid. "Anything goes wrong, I'm taking it out on you."

Reid gulped but nodded and Emily and JJ finally left with the kids.

Derek patted Reid's shoulder. "Wonder Boy's life is in danger so let's not screw up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You really think the house will be decorated when we get back?" JJ asked Emily as they moved through the mall with the kids.

Emily shook her head as she held Jack and Kayla's hands. "I doubt it. We'll find one or more of them either tied up or injured in some way." she picked Kayla up and retook Jack's hand. "Alright, what are we getting Daddy?"

"I wanna get Daddy a watch." Jack said.

JJ smiled. "That's what Henry's getting Uncle Dave too."

Emily looked at her daughter. "Kayla, what about you?" Kayla shrugged, much like her brother had the day before. Emily kissed her forehead. "We'll find something. Let's go get the boys' gifts first."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked with Kayla through a keepsake store while JJ took Jack and Henry to the bathroom. They'd been through three stores after getting the watches for the boys but Kayla couldn't find anything. A frame on the wall caught Emily's eyes and she carried Kayla over. Reading it over, Emily smiled.

"Hey baby, how about this for Daddy?" she asked.

Kayla frowned. "What it say?"

Emily read the picture to Kayla and saw the wide smile that covered her daughter's face.

"And you can put something just from you at the bottom." Emily said once she finished. "So, wanna get it?"

Kayla nodded. "Yeah and I know what to say."

Emily took the picture over to the counter and paid for it. When asked what she wanted at the bottom, Kayla smiled big and said four words;

"I love you, Daddy!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The women and kids arrived home and stopped the moment they stepped through the door. Reid was laying out on the couch with an ice pack on his head while the others sat around looking very worried.

"What happened?" Emily and JJ chorused.

Kayla and Jack knew the tone their mother was using and took Henry downstairs to the play room. Emily and JJ looked the men over and noticed Sean trying, and failing, to hide behind his brother.

"Sean Jeremy Hotchner, what did you do?" Emily demanded.

Sean swallowed and spoke in a high voice. "I may have hit Spencer with a hammer while hanging lights."

"How did you manage that?" JJ asked, her voice raising.

Sean held his hands up. "I didn't know he'd come up behind me and I swung back further then I should have. Next thing I know, he's on the ground and Aaron's writing my eulogy."

Emily ran a hand over her face and moved over to Reid. "You okay Spence?"

Reid nodded slowly. "I'm good, Em. My head's harder then you'd think."

JJ ruffled Reid's hair. "We already knew that." she looked at the other men. "Are all the decorations up?" at their nods, she moved to the door for the play room. "I'm gonna get Henry then and we'll head home." she looked at Emily. "I'll let you deal with Sean."

Emily narrowed her eyes at the man. "Gladly."

Sean gulped.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emily! Come on!"

Emily crossed her arms and shook her head. "I want every shingle cleaned off, Sean. This is what you get for hurting Spencer. Now stop whining and get to work."

Sean sighed and climbed further up the ladder. He'd forgotten how cruel his sister-in-law could be. With a terrified look at the roof, Sean swallowed and pulled himself up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* I love getting Sean and Dave in trouble. Though, I am sorry poor Spence had to get hurt. It just felt like it had to happen. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chapter 5

Begin Transmission

*skipping around* I LOVE SNOW! *looks at worried readers* Oh, *clears throat* hi. Um, let's ignore that. *smiles* Lacy here with the next chapter of An LEC Xmas. Since Kayla's present for Aaron had to be engraved, she and Emily will go pick it up in this chapter while Jack keeps an eye on his father, uncle and godfather. *shakes head* Our poor little Jack. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was in the kitchen making lunch when she felt someone pull on her pants. Looking down, she saw Kayla.

"What's up, little one?" Emily asked.

Kayla looked shy. "We go get it, Mommy?"

Emily nodded. "As soon as we're done eating lunch, you and I are going to get it."

"You're leaving me with Uncle Dave and Uncle Sean?" Jack asked in mock horror. Or at least Emily thought it was mock until she nodded and the look appeared more real. "Why?"

Kayla started giggling and even Emily had to cover her own laughter.

"You'll be fine, Jack." Emily said. "Daddy's staying with you."

Jack huffed. "Fine but I'm not getting in no trouble for anything they do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Daddy, no." Jack said, pulling on his father's pant leg. "Mommy said no roof."

Aaron looked down at his son. "I just have to change one of the bulbs, Jack. It'll be fine."

Dave smiled from where he held the ladder. "Nothing's gonna happen, kiddo."

Jack stepped back beside Sean and crossed his arms. He wasn't so sure. He watched his father climb to the top of the ladder and onto the roof. With a frown, Jack waited while Aaron changed the bulb then moved to climb down the ladder again. The rest happened in slow motion. Aaron's foot missed the ladder by centimeters and knocked it down, into Dave, knocking the older man to the ground. Aaron, having nothing to stand on, went tumbling from the roof, right onto his brother. Jack, thankfully, had moved away and wasn't caught in any of it.

Standing over his father, Jack crossed his arms. "Mommy's not gonna be happy."

Aaron just groaned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily carried Kayla into the house and wanted to walk right back out. All three men were laid out in the living, ice packs on various limbs.

Jack walked over to his mother. "Daddy went on the roof."

Emily put Kayla down. "Jack, take your sister downstairs."

Jack and Kayla vanished in seconds. Emily walked over to her husband and smacked the knee that had an ice pack on it. Aaron groaned in pain.

"I said NO going on the roof." Emily said.

"Hey!" Sean stupidly piped up. "You made me go up and clean shingles."

Emily turned her glare on him. "That was your punishment for hurting Spencer." she looked back at Aaron. "Get comfy buddy, that couch is where you're sleeping tonight."

"Em," Aaron tried.

Emily shook her head. "Don't even try it Aaron. I'm going to assume your son reminded you that I said no roof."

"Yeah, he did." Dave finally spoke. Emily was beginning to think he was dead. "We didn't listen."

"Maybe next time you will." Emily said before spinning on her heal towards the door for the play room. "Night boys."

"Night Emily." the three grumbled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Short, sweet and once again the boys getting in trouble. I'm sensing a theme with this year's story. Awesome! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chapter 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC Xmas chapter. Okay, first, I promise no more roof accidents. I can't promise nothing else will happen but nothing more involving the roof. Second, who wants cute mother/son and father/daughter moments? You guys? Awesome cause that's what we're getting. While Jack helps Emily wrap presents, Aaron's taking Kayla to the park. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron helped Kayla out of the car and after making sure the doors were locked, he squatted in front of her to zip her jacket all the way.

"Ready to play in the snow?" he asked. They were at the park closest to their house.

Kayla nodded fast. "Yeah!"

The two were out on their own for the afternoon while Emily and Jack were at home wrapping presents. Since Kayla was still a bit too young to help, Aaron offered a father/daughter outing to the park.

Taking Kayla's hand, Aaron led her into the park and over to a large clearing where they always played, whether it was just to two of them or the whole family. It was kind of the unofficial Hotchner Family spot.

Feeling Kayla tug on his hand, Aaron let hers go and watched her run off to twirl around in the light snow that was falling. Aaron smiled at how carefree his daughter was. He hoped with everything in him that she and her brother would never lose that.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mommy, who's this for?" Jack asked.

Emily looked at the expensive pen set they'd gotten for Dave. "That is for your Uncle Dave. He likes his fancy pens so Daddy and I picked those out. Think he'll like them?"

Jack looked over the pens. The outsides were different shades of blue and they were in a nice cedar box.

"Yeah." Jack said, answering Emily's question.

Emily smiled. "Alright, bring them over here so we can wrap them."

Jack moved over to where Emily was sitting in the middle of the living room floor. The presents that weren't wrapped were piled on top of the coffee table while the ones that had been wrapped were placed under the tree. Jack handed Emily the pens before sitting beside her to watch her wrap.

Emily looked at Jack and paused what she was doing. "Wanna help me wrap?"

Jack's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Emily picked Jack up and placed him in front of herself, between her legs. Taking his hands in her own, she had him grab the edges of the paper and they began folding and wrapping together with Jack giggling every few seconds as Emily narrated the wrapping job.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Daddy!"

Aaron barely had time to look up before Kayla plowed into him and knocked them both back into the snow. Kayla sat up on Aaron's stomach. She held up an acorn.

"I found a nose." she said with a large smile.

Aaron laughed. "So you did. Good job, Bunny. Now, are you going to get off me so we can put it on?"

Kayla looked around, as if just realizing she was on her father and giggled as she got up. Aaron got up and quickly scooped Kayla up in his arms, making the little girl squeal.

"Alright Bunny, put it on." Aaron said.

Kayla leaned forward and stuck the acorn nose onto the snowman the two had been building. Once the nose was in place, the snowman was complete.

"We did it, Daddy!" Kayla said, hugging her father around the neck.

Aaron smiled and patted Kayla's back. "We sure did." he reached on hand into his pocket and pulled out a camera. "Wanna take a picture for Mommy and Jack?"

Kayla nodded fast. "Yeah!"

Aaron set Kayla down in front of the snowman and stood back a bit. "Okay, say cheese."

Kayla smiled as big as she could. "CHEESE!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held the tray steady as Jack used the cookie cutter to cut a tree shape out of the rice crispy treat they'd made. They'd already cut out stockings and reindeer heads. The trees were last.

"Will Daddy and Kayla like these, Mommy?" Jack asked.

Emily nodded. "Of course. It's their favorite treat. And they'll be really happy with the hot cocoa that's going with it."

Jack patted his tummy. "Yummy cocoa!"

Emily laughed. "That's right." she placed the last tree on another tray. "Alright, let's make the cocoa."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

That night found the four Hotchners sitting in their living room around the lit fire place. Emily and Aaron were curled up on the couch watched as Jack read Kayla a bed time story. The little girl was curled up in her brother's lap while he held the book in front of them. He didn't actually know the words but by the giggling coming from Kayla, Jack's version was better then the original.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ack! There goes my fluff meter again! It's shattered this time! No hope of repair! Oh well, it was worth it. This, in my opinion is the best chapter yet. Next up is Christmas. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. Chapter 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the final chapter of An LEC Christmas. This is it, kids. We've reached Christmas morning. We've been through plenty; Dave and Sean trying to get the kids to sneak a peak at presents, Dave chasing Sean with an axe, Sean hitting Reid with a hammer, Aaron falling off the roof and taking Dave and Sean out as he went. *pauses* You notice most of this has Dave and Sean in it? Awesome! Alright, time to see what everyone got and most importantly, Kayla's mystery present for Aaron. I promise, it'll most likely make you cry. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Holding Emily close, Aaron listened for the signs that their children were getting ready to come see them. It was just after eight in the morning and Aaron would bet anything both kids had been up since at least six.

"I give them thirty more seconds." Emily mumbled into Aaron's chest.

Aaron laughed. "That's generous. I was thinking ten, maybe fifteen."

Emily let out a laugh of her own before pulling back some. "Merry Christmas, Aaron."

Aaron smiled and kissed Emily. "Merry Christmas, Em."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The two adults let out loud 'oof's as their children jumped onto the bed with them.

"Merry Christmas!" the two shouted.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave woke hearing a small giggle and his wife's voice. Rolling over, he found JJ sitting up in bed with Henry on her lap and their stocking around them.

"Well," Dave said. "this is a nice surprise."

JJ smiled. "Merry Christmas, Dave." she leaned forward and kissed him.

Dave happily returned the kiss. "Merry Christmas, Jen." he tickled Henry's belly. "Merry Christmas kiddo."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Okay, no one hate me but I'm just gonna do the two families with kids waking up. Kay? Kay!)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hours later, gathered in the Hotchner living room, the family watched the kids tear through their presents. The adults had already opened theirs, Jack and Kayla insisted they go first, but one present remained under the tree.

"Em," Aaron said. "who's the last gift for?"

Emily smiled. "That would be Kayla's gift to you." she looked at her daughter. "Wanna give it to Daddy now?"

Kayla nodded and set aside her new barbie to get the present. She picked it up and moved over to where Aaron was sitting on the couch between Emily and Sean.

"Here Daddy." she said.

Aaron smiled and placed Kayla on his lap while he took the present. "Thank you Bunny." he kept one arm around Kayla while working the paper off his present. Flipping it over, he saw it was a framed plaque. He smiled as he read out loud softly.

"MY DADDY'S HAND

Daddy, Take my hand in yours and you will plainly see,  
How very much I need you now to love and care for me.  
As my little hand grows, I will need you even more,  
Everything I do in life, I have never done before.  
Teach me to be kind and loving, sharing and forgiving,  
Show me through your acts of love the pure joy of living.  
The years will pass by quickly and one day I will be grown,  
I will pass what you have taught me onto children of my own.  
Hold me always in your thoughts and remember when we are apart,  
The special love between a child and a daddy's heart."

Aaron hugged Kayla after reading what was engraved at the bottom. _'I love you Daddy!'_

"Thank you, Bunny." Aaron said.

Kayla hugged Aaron back. "Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas Bunny."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know, it's a short ending chapter but I was aiming for that. I wanted Aaron's gift from Kayla to be the main focus. Speaking of, anyone crying out there? Yeah, sorry about that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

End Transmission


End file.
